


Dream Sequence

by hiramtrash



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden Reunion 3.0, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, I Don't Even Know, I dreamt this last night and wanted to share??, I'm Sorry, Multi, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiramtrash/pseuds/hiramtrash
Summary: Last night I had a dream that I was watching Robron reunite during 2021 Super Soap Week. I apologise now for any trauma this may cause.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Dream Sequence

"Aaron, I know you're excited about Robert being acquitted and being able to come home, but I don't think surprising him with a wedding is a good idea- you haven't even heard from him since last November." Chas exclaimed, letting out a frustrated sigh as her son shook his head and gave her a somewhat dirty look as he ignored the point she had been trying to get across to him. "Mum, I've tried to move on, and I've tried to forget, but I can't. Robert- he's the love of my life. I'm never going to find anything even close to what I had with him. Please, mum. I want you and Paddy to be there, but even if you're not, I'm still going through with my plan. I'm marrying Robert today."

There was no denying that Aaron was stubborn; when he wanted something, he did everything he could to try and get it. But surprising his now ex-husband with a wedding to greet him as he was released from almost two years in hell? Chas thought it was insane- even Victoria and Diane thought it was insane. Nobody knew what type of state of mind Robert was in, so springing something this huge on him could be nothing more than a recipe for disaster. "Mum... Please help me." 

As tears welled up in her eyes, Chas sniffled and nodded her head; beginning to choke up as she rushed over to her son and wrapped her arms around him for a warm embrace. "Of course, love. Whatever you want." The older woman croaked, continuing to sniffle as she just held her not-so-little-boy in her arms for just that few extra seconds, her tears finally beginning to fall as he cuddled up to her and wrapped his arms around her too. 

*** * ***

After hours of planning and a community pulling together to organise the surprise wedding, Aaron now found himself stood in a beautiful field of freshly cut grass; a wedding arch full of red roses and decorated with white Christmas lights in the centre as Harriet stood by his side while he anxiously awaited for Robert to step outside the prison and see him. To see everything he had done to welcome him home. But all was not what it seemed. As Aaron watched the prison closely, he noticed Ross Barton's familiar black car pull up outside and his heart instantly sank as Rebecca got out with Seb in her arms. He tried not to dwell on it, though, he tried to remain positive as he reminded himself that Robert had chosen him long ago; he was stood in his navy wedding suit waiting to remarry the love of his life. Their love was undeniable. He had nothing to worry about. _Right?_

*** * ***

Robert was still in a state of disbelief after everything he had been through over the years. To think that one minute he was facing 13 more years in prison for the death of the man that had abused his sister, to now being acquitted and released due to new evidence coming to light? It was a lot to take in, and honestly, Robert didn't think he deserved this brighter outcome. He had lost everything, so what good was his freedom now? He wasn't sure, but he knew he didn't want to be a burden to anyone- especially not his family, which is why he called Rebecca and asked for her help after his release. She and Ross had agreed that he could go back to Liverpool with them for a couple of weeks while he got his affairs in order before packing up and moving to Dubai in the hopes of starting over somehow. 

His love for Aaron had never died, and part of him wished he had got in touch with his ex-husband, but he had already caused the younger man so much pain. He couldn't be selfish. As he put back on the navy suit he had been wearing the day of his hearing and was now stood watching as the police officer unlocked the entrance to grant him his freedom, Robert suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of sadness wash over him. He was going to be a free man again, but he had lost Aaron. It all seemed so pointless now. But he was quickly pulled back to reality as he stood outside, a sad smile appearing as Rebecca rushed over with a bright smile. "Robert!" She greeted happily, chuckling at Seb as she excitedly told him that his daddy was going home with them. "I'm so happy for you," she told him, smiling as she started to lead Robert to where Ross had parked. 

Taking in his surroundings, Robert hesitantly followed behind Rebecca- something inside him suddenly urging him to stop as the sun beamed down into his eyes; bright white taking over his vision before the familiar silhouette of Aaron suddenly came into view. "Aaron?" He quizzed, a loud buzzing beginning to ring in his ear before suddenly he was facing with a truck coming straight for him. "Robert!" He heard Rebecca scream and the beeping of cars and trucks as it sounded like they all collided with one another, the whiteness completely taking over his vision as everything went silent and unconsciousness overcame him. 

_**"Robert!"** _

_"Aaron?"_

_****_

_****_

_**"Please don't leave me."** _

_"AARON!!"_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had and I felt very compelled to write it out, so please be sure to let me know what you thought and if you would like it as a possible fic? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading xx


End file.
